Typically, boats or other water vessels have a drain plug located in the lower area of the structure to allow removal of water in the vessel (i.e., when the drain plug is removed from a drain plug housing) and prevent water from entering the vessel when in use (i.e., when the drain plug is inserted into a drain plug housing). Drain plugs may be manually installed before entering a body of water and manually removed after leaving a body of water.
Current drain plugs are very difficult to install once a vessel has already been placed in a body of water. Many existing drain plugs can only be installed and/or removed from outside of the vessel. Furthermore, many drain plugs are not permanently attached to the vessel, thereby making it possible to lose or misplace the drain plug. A missing drain plug could subsequently cause a vessel to take on water and even possibly sink.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a remote drain plug system that can be permanently attached to water vessels, and which can be controlled remotely by an operator of the vessel, thereby allowing the drain plug to easily prevent the flow of water and/or release water, as needed.